Morning Freak
by Smyle Yummy-Chan
Summary: kumpulan Drabble tentang pagi pagi konyol bersama Hatsune brothers. RnR


**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha**

**Warning : ****warning : ooc, typo, humor gagal, melanggar beberapa aturan EYD, gaya bahasa nggak menentu, beberapa efek samping mungkin terjadi setelah baca fic ini.**

Happy Reading ~

.

.

* * *

**1****st**** April**

* * *

"mi-mikuo...?"

baru saja miku turun dari kasur tingkatnya ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan tak biasa dari sosok kakaknya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dengan bekas darah di sudut bibirnya. Panik, miku mengguncang guncang bahu mikuo yang tak sadarkan diri.

" mikuo! mikuo! Abang bangun dong, habis keracunan apa sih?"

no respon. Double panik. Fellingnya gonjang ganjing. Matanya berkaca kaca.

" bang! Bangun dong, nggak lucu ah! "

GREP!

"?"

Miku merasakan cengkraman yang kuat pada tangannya membuatnya bingung merumuskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

mikuo menyeringai.

" hehe... miku... APRIL MOP[1]! Xixixi " kekeh mikuo

"apaan sih bang, nggak lucu deh"

miku melirik kalender harian di dinding. '1 april rupanya'.

mikuo berhasil.

.

.

Keesokan paginya giliran mikuo di kejutkan oleh tubuh adiknya yang terkulai tak berdaya di lantai.

" sudahlah miku, aku nggak bakal tertipu pada lelucon yang sama, lagipula hari ini tanggal 2 " gumam mikuo seraya berlalu meninggalkan miku yang sama sekali tak bergerak atau mengejutkannya. Dikiranya sih miku balas dendam. tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan miku terjatuh dari kasur tingkatnya setinggi 1,5 meter semalam.

* * *

**Breakfast**

* * *

seperti biasa pagi pagi mikuo sudah stand by di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk 2 orang.

Dan pagi pagi pula mikuo sudah kegeer-an sama miku yang baru turun dari tannga menatapnya dengan mata berbinar binar.

" waaaah... Kereeen "

" thanks, baru nyadar ya punya abang keren "

Bukan. Bukan mikuo. Kegilaan miku pada negi

sampai ia memuji menu sarapan mereka. Sepiring omelet negi yang menurutnya 'keren' di hidangkan mikuo di atas meja.

* * *

**Prepare**

* * *

miku menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan kuda dan penampilannya seperti anak SMA habis dapet pengumuman lulusan bikin mikuo agak cerewet pagi ini.

" miku, apa nggak salah tuh ngancingin bajunya "

" eh, ya, makasih bang "

" miku, dasinya miring tuh "

" hu'um "

" miku, bekalnya ketinggalan "

" eh, iya aku lupa, aku berangkat dulu ya- "

hampir saja miku memegang gagang pintu, tiba tiba mikuo berkicau lagi.

" miku! "

"Arrggghh! APA LAGI SIH MIKUO "

" umm, reslettingnya belum bener tuh "

" eh? " miku blushing sembari menutupi bagian belakang rok seragamnya.

* * *

**Wake Up**

* * *

Pernah suatu ketika miku berpesan kepada mikuo sebelum tidur.

" bang, besok bangunin aku pagi pagi ya, soalnya ada acara di sekolah besok... selamat tidur "

" OK, selamat tidur "

Begitu miku hendak memejamkan kelopak matanya-

" eh miku, tunggu dulu "

" Apa? "

" akan ku bangunkan kau, tapi tolong ingatkan aku buat bangunin kamu ya "

".." miku mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Inilah yang membuat miku ogah minta di bangunin kakaknya.

* * *

**Cooking**

* * *

miku bersenandung ria sambil memotong negi di dapur. Biasanya sih, mikuo yang megang pekerjaan di dapur. Sementara miku bagian seksi kebersihan rumah. Alasannya mudah. Miku nggak bisa masak. Tapi kali ini miku ingin jadi adek yang baik sehancur apapun hasil masakannya nanti. Yaa.. sekali kali bantu abang melihat mikuo yang selalu bela belain bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Saking asiknya miku memotong negi ia smpai lupa kalau yang di potongnya itu bukan negi melainkan jari telunjuknya.

" Ouch, ittai ". Sontak miku menghentikan pekerjaannya begitu cairan merah pekat mengalir di telunjukknya.

Mikuo yang kebetulan lewat terkejut dan segera menghampiri adiknya.

" miku, kamu ini gimana sih " tegur mikuo sambil menggenggam tangan miku yang terluka.

" ma..maaf bag aku memang ceroboh, harusnya aku-"

" harurnya kau kecilkan apinya supaya bagian dalamnya matang, kalau minyaknya kepanasan nanti bisa gosong "

"..."

Yeah, seorang chef lebih peduli pada kesempurnaan masakannya. Sementara, miku menahan perihnya perasaan yang telah di acuhkan. Juga perihnya jari tergores pisau.

* * *

**Toothbrush**

* * *

Tak sabar menunggu miku yang udah 15 menit kamar mandi. Padahal Cuma basuh muka dan gosok gigi. Mikuo pun menggedor gedor pintu dengan brutal.

'DOK DOK DOK'

" miku, gosok gigi aja lama banget sih "

" bentar bang, sikat gigimu jatuh di closet nih "

Nggak jadi gosok gigi. Mikuo ngacir ke toko sebelah.

* * *

**Spatula**

* * *

" cari apa sih bang? Kayaknya bingung banget deh " tanya miku care pada mikuo yang nampaknya sedang mencari cari sesuatu.

" ano, kau tau dimana spatulaku? "

Tiba tiba miku teringat benda yang akhir akhir ini ia gunakan.

" oh ya, spatulanya tertinggal di kamar mandi "

" kamar mandi? "

" iya, kemarin ku pake buat ngambil sikat gigi abang yang jatuh di closet ". Jelas miku dengan innocent face.

"..."

* * *

FIN

* * *

**[1] April Mop** : sebuah budaya barat yang di peringati setiap tanggal 1 April dimana pada hari itu orang orang boleh berbohong atau membuat lelucon. Info lebih lengkap hibungi om google.

**Papap cuap author :**

entah mengapa jari jariku gatal pengen nulis drabble humor Hatsune brothers. Walaupun setelah ku baca ulang ternyata pendek banget. Gomen kalau humornya nggak kerasa.

RnR RnR RnR...


End file.
